onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:12th Supernova
12th Supernova 14:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Right, I'm still new to this, so if anyone has any advice it would be very welcome. Any questions I'll try to answer, but I may well not know, so bear with me, k? Page History If you're using the MonoBook skin you can access an article's 'revision history' simply by clicking on the 'history' tab on the top of an article's page. If you're using the abominable "New Wikia Look" though which has become the default wikia skin, the it is unnecessarily less simple... You must go to the bottom end of an article's page and click on 'My Tools' button, then on the small menu that appears choose 'History' and click it. I would suggest to go to your user preferences and change your skin settings to the MonoBook though. It is rather old in appearance but in terms of functionality and easiness, it is much more friendlier to editors than the new skin, which was forced to all the sites hosted under wikia. MasterDeva 02:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :With the new layout, go to the Straw Hat Pirates page, click on "My Tools" which should be in the lower right-hand corner of your screen, and click on "History". That should give you the edit history for that page. ...If that's already what MasterDeva said, I'm sorry, but I didn't bother memorizing the different names for the different layouts. - BattleFranky202 03:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dis 12th Supernova (talk) 14:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) 15:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but listen and hold on Yes i know the rules and everything like that, but its not just about images and pics. he was rude to me since we first spoke and when i tried to be kind about it, he was just plain terrible to me. i don't mean to start any fights, but i simply don't take to kindly to insults and rudeness. and that stretches out to where we are now. heck i asked for a truce on his page but got no response. i don't care what happens between us, i'm just trying to do good for the wikis images, he just rushes in with the manga images. he's caused some disorder, and i know for a fact i'm not perfect either. i have the skills and anime images to help improve this wiki, all i want to do is help. but when i do update images 9/10 times its him changing it from what i made. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) no need for harsh words. Seriously? calling me names? thats poor in taste. what did i do to you? that jerk started things with me and i intended to ask for a truce. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) AWW Ah so cute your Icebergs Mousey. now that's too cute, anyways hi Caring16:) (talk) 18:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) hey hey just wondering but do u have a gf? 13:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) :thats a personal question that you dont just ask over a person's talk page-- 17:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ^ Ignore Canuck. SeaTerror (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :^ ignore seaterror-- 17:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ^ Canuck doesn't know what he's talking about. Just ask any question you want. SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :^ fuck you seaterror i know perfectly well what im saying-- 17:27, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Nova said he's single, and he'll have your phone number. 17:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ^^ lies. ^ what besty said. SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Full of falsehoods. I'm not single. Also not a pedo. 22:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) re:This guy Blocked him for 1 week. 21:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) see what i mean? i'm assuming you've read the talk page on the baby 5 image. do you not see how galaxy acts toward me? so there was no reason for you to call me a dick when he's still treats me like crap, even after i tried talking things out with him he blows me off. AsuraDrago 02:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) there is no war look man i sent that message in rage. the other day in the talk page galaxy was (as usual) being his rude self to me. I tried to talk it out but he kept mocking me and when i tried to speak i was without good reason kicked off the talk page. yesterday was not one of my better days. i'm not asking for your help, not am i not desperate, only sick and tired for the last time of galaxy's crap. and on top of that you called me a name and i never got to finish reasoning with you. but by your words obviously not going to listen to reason in my case. i'm just getting a lot of crap lately here when i'm not looking for trouble. AsuraDrago 04:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Just wait now, at least listen. Ok man, so just hold on. Before you make radical accusations just listen to me. For starters i'm not "begging" to the admins. I'm asking for help with my situation with galaxy because he never listens to reason with me. you don't see or read EVERYTHING that goes on between us. I'm never looking to pick fights, EVER. Problems always seem to come to me. You know nothing of my true situation, not is it really a concern for you. Other wikis don't really count as i mainly use this wiki. for a few weeks i used the fairy tail wiki and everyone there is at least pleasant and i haven't had a problem yet. but i haven't interacted with anything there in ages. the naruto wiki is a different situation, i have never done anything there before. i tried asking for help for a picture i made of madara uchiha that replicated his entrance on the war front (not sure if you read the series but thats the general idea. i asked if it could be used, i got a rude answer from a certain user. I tried talking to him and asking why it couldn't be used but he kept on taunting me and generally being a jerk. he said i was jealous of him being a naruto editor and i responded with: anyone can edit the wiki, its not a special skill since its free to edit". i was then asked by an admin: ten tailed fox to back off. after talking on the op chat, i leanred that ten tailed fox was kicked off the op wiki for causing problems, and that he was a generally rude person who wouldn't listen to reason. i then let it go and tried to edit an image, he blocked me, and that block is still intact. without rhyme or reason. but before that i tried talking things out with the previous user, i opened up with some humor and then blocked after the image edit. I tried to talk to him on the different wikis he worked on but block me and insulting me on each one. when i finally spoke up against him he threatened me with a global wiki ban. i'm not worried about him though, i have no other plan to use that wiki and based on other wiki's inputs: all of the naruto wiki users are like that. its a shame really. But now that you had to bring that up, galaxy. he was the main issue, and still is. everything i do, all the little edits or additions i try to make he will remove and insult. i try to talk to him but he ignores me and plays games with me. i have tried reasoning with him but he just toys with me! the images aren't a concern, i just want to make peace with him but he talks to me like crap everytime! he mocks me in every possible way! he's caused me problems for awhile and nothing i do works out. the last few days were awful for me here. he's ruining my experience here at the wiki, he's trying to destroy everyting i am working on! and if i try to talk to him he ignores! an on top of it he gets others against me. and now i have to deal with you, analyzing me like i'm some kind of animal, you treat me like I'M the problem when you barley have a clue of what i'm going through! i just want to help the wiki but galaxy gets in the way and treats me like crap! do you think i actually want to start issues? you think i like to argue and fight? well fyi I don't! it's hurtful for me here lately and now your talking to me in a harsh way! he plays games and decieves people! what do i have to do to settle things with him? what? just try to not be so hard on me ok? AsuraDrago 20:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) re:This guy, again Blocked him for 1 month. 3rd time it's 1 year. 4th, infinite. Sounds good? 06:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Make a new blog with a code in it and I shall participate. 07:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Gto is fun to read but it's no better than berserk or op. 07:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Novaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Get on the Chaaaaaaaaat-- What is the Chaaaaaaaaat? Can you eat it? 13:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Modifications Excuse me, but in the page of Gomu Gomu is written "The Gomu Gomu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that'' enables the user's body to stretch like rubber, making the user a Rubber Human (ゴム人間 ''Gomu Ningen)." Isn't written that the body is litterally made of rubber, I have followed the main page. Then for the Supa Supa i have modified the talk page, and the proof for me is this page http://i21.mangareader.net/one-piece/193/one-piece-58985.jpg We can discuss there, bye. 00:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Math Homework You saved my life with that website you linked to me earlier. Thank you. Seriously, thank you. 02:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Aha, of course you cheated :P And I don't remember blocking you...? Must be an accident. Anyway, I'll unblock you when I get home from school. 16:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm too cool for that chat B) 16:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Rat O_O Nova, you are a British RAT! XD 19:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Zori LOL *looks at Nova's avatar* XD 19:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Zori No you bloody wikian! I don't have a sockpuppet and I only stalk my stalker, ask ST. :P 19:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Zori I live in California, we don't have a cellar. :P I think ST is abducted by aliens! O_O 03:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Zori your taking it out of hand look, nothing is a personal vendetta against galaxy. i did nothing, just explained things to him on the smoker anime image page. the SAD profile is nothing, we started issues with me when i edited it. simple as that. i could care less about galaxy, your taking things too far. AsuraDrago 22:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Marines template Oi, I'm gonna take you out of the template and let Gal or Jade add you in. I'm technically not allowed to anyway. 22:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Of Mods and Men Nice title. It's alright. Yeah, I went a bit harsh on Gal. I lowered his ban to three days though. Have fun, Nova. 22:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) world war chat the title seemed so much better in my head, but not that i see it it looks kinda stupid ( _ _) anyway i couldnt help but notice that you have been banned from chat for a day, gal for three days and asura for 2 weeks. so im a little curious as to what happened, as you seem like the type of user that wouldnt do something that merits a ban.-- 01:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) actually it was SHB who had lowered your ban (with jade's permission of course) because it was your first "offence" while gal and asura have had previous ones, so your ban which i still think was kind of unfair now ends in 5 and a half hours, hopeful i'll see you on chat then-- 15:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh Look It's Nova *Waves* I know what you did last summer, I mean night. 15:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) You disappointed me.. 16:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Lol. 16:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban The reason why your ban was reduced was because it was your first offence. A was told by a number of users what had happened, I was not happy with how it was dealt with and I made sure your ban was shortened to 3 days. Later on I was given screenshots of the whole incident and took it into my own hands because it appeared the other mod did not actually read what had happened and banned people anyway. Just in future try not to get so mad, especially over something so petty. Well your ban is ended so I hope to see you back on chat soon. 04:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Last pages of Chapter 722 You can clearly see both Doflamingo and Issho standing over the body of a defeated Law while Doflamingo gives his history on the World Government. Doflamingo's Shichibukai status was infact not been revoked while Law's Shichibukai status was revoked making him the targeted enemy of both Doflamingo and Issho. It is proper to assume that Doflamingo and Issho were not cooperating together as teamates in their shared objective however they were both set out to defeat Law. If it truly was a threeway battle, there would be no passiveness seen between the Admiral and the Shichibukai. I stand by my edit. No offense meant. Sambomatic1 (talk) 19:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hate to say I told you so but........Yeah, sorry......... Sambomatic1 (talk) 15:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) grammar Actually the subject here is Luffy. The sentence inbetween the commas doesn't count. It's "Luffy,blablablabla, follows" I don't get what Ta means but oh well ^^ Yes We'll talk some more tomorrow. [[User:Fintin | Fintin]] [[User_talk:Fintin| Talk ]] BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA IM BANNED NOW btw put Klabautermann ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ BAKA 10:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) re:This guy, yet again. Yes, DP beat me to it. But it's his 3rd time, and this is 1 month ban. If he does it one more time after this, I would suggest life, don't you agree? 23:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Hey dude! What up with the apologies? You did a solid edit there! I just undid that guys edit because he gets on my nerves. He keeps editing pages replacing words with synonyms, which sometimes don't go with the phrase, so he spams the feed for no reason. I don't know if this goes against any of the rules, but if he goes on I intend to ask him to stop. No worries! Although, I am confident enough with me english to edit, it still isn't my native language, so some mistakes are to be expected. Hahaha finally!!! I guess more people got irritated by this guy! Thanks for giving him a warning >.> ... 15:50, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit the fire of Shandia! No worries I can handle it all. I just hope DP agrees at the end all this work doesn't go down the drain... DP told me to hold off the edits until further notice. Hey, I've been away for 2 days, any news on the matter? Pfff, I guess we have to ask another admin cause DP doesn't seem to want to solve this. Let me know if you find out something new or if you decode to go rebel and start editing regardless. re: Shandia… I didn't edited in months… Don't think I should get thanks! :D :Well, you're welcome then! Typos and grammar Hey dude, what's up? I decided to write the missing summaries throughout the whole skypiea arc-already done chapters 237 and 241- and I was wondering if you could help. Since it is your thing (typos and grammar edits) I wanted to ask you to check my summaries, after I'm done with each chapter, for those small details. Would be much appreciated. Regarding Chapter 725 Out of curiousity, what does "awc" refer to? 15:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Anon Aha, that does make sense. I've been ghosting-improving long summaries on this wiki for a while, so it's interesting to get some recognition for once. 15:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Anon Eh, I've contemplated it before. Too much politics and bitching, you know? Like I was reading that massive chat you had further up this page with Asura Drago - eugh. I'd rather remain a ghost than take that shit. (also, the only user name I can think of is Captain Groinache.) 15:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Anon Is the chat much good? I took a long walk and now I'm beginning to warm up to the idea. 20:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Anon Aah, the local pub. The dire shortage of pubbable company in my neck of the woods has kept me from thy wonders too long, too long. Anyway, your words ring true, and I've decided to make an account tomorrow, when I'm not groggy at four am. 02:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Captain Groinache title did you go to bed, or are you still on?-- 00:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) before you go to sleep, can you just upload thishttp://i.imgur.com/8pf2GaY.jpg?1 onto your photobucket account (i dont have one), so i can put it on my profile without uploading the pic to the wiki? i'll owe you one-- 00:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) thanks nova, as thanks if you want you can choose my avi for the next couple of days-- 00:23, October 23, 2013 (UTC) alright im wearing it-- 00:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Ghetto 4 life I was dicing on that one word, so thanks for the input. Also, it's my birthday in two days. Captain Groinache (talk) 00:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) The less you ignore It's been made for a while now, but yeah, thanks :) And duly noted, I was wondering how to do that. All that's left is to figure out how to make those fancy signature things. Captain Groinache (talk) 10:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC)